Castlecalibur
by Trice Sorel
Summary: Raphael e Amy, fugindo da França, se mudam para Castlevania, onde moram Matthias e Walter! Depois juntam-se a eles Siegfried e Leon! Engraçadíssimo, não percam! Eu ri!


**CASTLE CALIBUR (ou Soulvania)**

Nota da Autora:

A Fanfiction mistura os personagens Leon Belmont,

Mathias Cronqvist, Walter Bernhard e Rinaldo

Gandolfi de Castlevania: Lament f Innocence

(para PlayStation2); e Rafael Sorel, Amy Sorel

e Siegfried Schtauffen, de Soul Calibur IV

(para XBox 360) – e é inspirada em ambos

jogos. – E os nomes Raphael e Matthias foram

simplificados para Rafael e Mathias.

**PARTE 1**

Uma pesada carruagem cheia de tralhas atravessava a floresta da Noite Eterna silenciosamente.

KRAK CROK PAM! KLENGA-KLENGA CAPLAM!

- Mas que droga, Jean-Eugène! Faça essa carruagem parar com o barulho, não consigo dormir!

Mas monsieur Rafael, agora é meio-dia!

Meio-dia? Mas então por que está noite? Que lugar é esse?

Eu não sei, mas na plaquinha estava dizendo Floresta da

Noite Eterna!

- Mas precisava ter até lua e estrelas no céu? – indignou-se o jovem senhor francês lindo e loiro.

- Estou apenas seguindo as direções indicadas pelo monsieur.

- Eu mandei ir para lestoeste, e virar quinze graus para centrosudonorte!

- É exatamente para onde estamos indo! Entramos na cidade de Valáquia nesse momento...

- Seu burro, eu mandei sair da França, não sair da Europa!

- Mas... Valáquia fica na Romênia, monsieur... que, por sua vez, fica na Europa!

- O quê? Foi o que eu disse, seu inglório! Agora nos tire dessa floresta e encontre um castelo abandonado para morarmos. O melhor lugar do mundo ainda é pouco para minha pequena Amy...

Nesse momento, Rafael virou-se para o lado da carruagem onde uma menina ruiva vestida no mais nobre estilo gothic-lolita dormia angelicalmente.

- RrRrRrRRrrROOoOOooNNnnNCcCcc! – roncou Amy.

- Não se preocupe, minha pequena! Em breve estaremos no nosso novo lar! Eu posso sentir isso!

A carruagem andou mais uns dez ou setenta metros e parou.

- O que foi agora, Jean-Eugène? – quis saber Rafael.

- Monsieur Rafael... será que esse lugar está bom?

- Deixa eu ver... – Rafael desceu da carruagem e contemplou um enorme e sombrio castelo, maior do que qualquer um que exista no mundo real. Tão grande que alguém levaria eras para virar o jogo e enfrentar o chefe final. – É... não é muito o meu estilo, mas uns toquezinhos aqui e ali vão resolver tudo. Vamos dividir as tarefas! Você leva as coisas e eu levo a Amy.

O criado desceu com as coisas todas da carruagem e levou para frente do castelo. A grande porta levadiça baixou em um estrondo, acordando a jovem Amy.

PIF!

- Aaaah! O que foi isso? – perguntou a desnorteada menina. – Que lugar é esse?

- Esse, minha querida, é o nosso novo lar! – respondeu Rafael, emocionado.

- Ah, qualé? Essa pocilga é horrível! – reclamou, cruzando os braços.

- Não fique tristinha! Se quiser, papai te dá um pônei, que você sempre quis! – condicionou Rafael, empolgado.

- Ih, me erra, velho! Eu queria um pônei quando tinha oito anos! Se liga! – dizendo isso, se precipitou pela ponte. – Tô indo nessa, vazei.

- Velho? Mas... eu tenho 32! – surpreendeu-se Rafael.

- ...indo para 40. – completou Jean-Eugène, carregando as tralhas da carruagem pra dentro do castelo.

Rafael, ainda com a pulga atrás da orelha, resolveu entrar no castelo também. Passou pela pesada ponte sobre um fosso e entrou pelo largo corredor cheio de armaduras antigas como decoração. Algumas tochas com chama roxa-azulada iluminavam (bem mal) o caminho. Ao chegar no hall, Rafael pode admirar com maior precisão o castelo.

- Nossa, que pé direito alto!

- Deve dar um trabalhão pra limpar as paredes e o teto... – lamentou Jean-Eugène.

- Onde foi a Amy?

- Ela disse que foi escolher o quarto dela.

- Ahhh, mas eu disse que o maior quarto é o meu! Eu tenho que escolher primeiro! – e Rafael adentrou pelos corredores do labiríntico castelo.

- Crianças... – comentou Jean-Eugène, arrumando as coisas que havia trazido.

Enquanto isso, num quarto qualquer...

- Mathias, você ouviu isso? – perguntou um homem ruivo e muito pálido, cujos olhos eram de um castanho claro avermelhado, com uma roupa preta com vermelho esquisita, uma armadura escura e cheia de pontas fora-de-moda e ombreiras que lembravam asas de morcego.

- O que, Wal? – quis saber o outro rapaz, lindo de morrer, com longas madeixas negras e pele muito clara também, olhos sobrenaturalmente azuis, que usava uma túnica preta com uma capa verde com pelúcia.

- Você não ouviu, Mat? Acho que alguém invadiu nosso humilde castelinho.

- Óbvio que é impressão sua... – resmungou o moreno, compenetrando-se na leitura de alguns pergaminhos amarelados sobre alquimia. - Essa vida solitária aqui em Castlevania nos faz imaginar coisas...

O rapaz ruivo sentou-se em sua poltrona, levantando os pés na mesa onde o rapaz moreno apoiava seus estudos de alquimia e seus experimentos.

- Larga essas anotações e essa caneta pena e vamos fazer algo divertido! – convidou o rapaz ruivo.

- Não. Um alquimista nunca se distrai em serviço... – seguiu o outro. – E depois... eu sou o maior alquimista de toda a Europa! Tenho que fazer jus a esse título...

Walter ficou emburrado e cruzou os braços, e os dois não disseram mais nada. O silêncio tomou conta da peça de tal forma que se podia ouvir o suave crepitar do fogo no único lume do local.

Foi quando ambos ouviram passos apressados no corredor.

- AHHH, TEM GENTE NO CASTELO! EU SABIA QUE ESSE CASTELO ERA MAL-ASSOMBRADO! – histericou-se o rapaz moreno. – VOCÊ ME TROUXE PRUM CASTELO MAL ASSOMBRADO, WALTER! AHHHHHHH!

- Deixa de piti, homem! É claro que esse castelo é mal assombrado! Nós mesmos não somos mais humanos, lembra? Somos vampiros, criaturas das trevas, assim como os esqueletos, zumbis e fantasmas que dividem nossa moradia! É por isso que ninguém nunca vem aqui nos visitar!

- Tem razão... Eu também me sinto solitário aqui... só nós dois e essas bestas do submundo... Por isso tomei a liberdade de convidar um amigo meu para o chá das cinco...

- Tá. Pode convidar qualquer um. Desde que não seja aquele idiota e manezão do Lorde Barão.

- Ahn... eu não convidei nenhum Lorde Barão... Eu jamais faria isso, Wal... eu sei o quanto você detesta... Barões. – disse o rapaz intelectual, levantando-se de sua cadeira. – A propósito... acho que esqueci a chaleira no fogo, tô ouvindo ela chiar... – dizendo isso, foi em direção à porta.

- Você ouve a chaleira daqui do quinto andar? A cozinha é na ala lestoeste do primeiro andar... Mat? Volta aqui, Mat! Mathias! – mas o rapaz já havia saído e não escutou. – Mas que merda...

Walter apressou-se pelo corredor, caminhando em um ritmo que fazia seus delicados cachos vermelhos da cor do sangue ondular por seus ombros como suaves ondas de uma lagoa lunar. Caminhava poeticamente pelo corredor quando ouviu o grito estridente de Mathias ecoar pelos corredores, partindo do saguão. Correu o mais rápido que seus vampirescos pés o permitiam, esquecendo-se que podia voar.

- Mat? Mathias! O que aconteceu? – desceu as escadarias duplas pelo lado direito, chegando rapidamente no ponto de encontro de seu querido amigo Mathias.

- Invasores! Prendam os invasores! – Mathias, assustadinho, apontava para dois senhores no meio do saguão: um lindo e loiro e outro velho e feio.

- Quem são vocês? – quis saber Walter, aproximando-se dos estranhos.

- Olá! Deixe-me apresentar-nos! Eu sou Rafael Sorel! – disse o rapaz loiro, sacando seu florete e fazendo uma respeitosa reverência a la francesa apoiando-se em uma das pernas, como ele faz no jogo Soul Calibur antes de começar uma luta. – E esse é meu criado Jean-Jacques-Eugène de la Creauphoiteauxteé! Mas podem chamá-lo só de Jean-Eugène. Somos franceses, sou de uma família nobre, mas viemos morar aqui, nesse castelo abandonado.

- Mas o castelo tem dono... – tentou explicar Walter, mas foi interrompido por Mathias, que se precipitou para perto de Rafael.

- Hóspedes! E de um jogo vizinho de PlayStation e XBox! Sejam bem vindos ao nosso humilde castelo! Eu sou Mathias Cronqvist, ex-cavaleiro das cruzadas, e grande pesquisador de conhecimento oculto antigo! Vim de uma família muito rica, mas agora estou dividindo esse castelo com meu colega Walter Bernhard! Podem ficar aqui o tempo que quiserem, estava mesmo precisando de companhia...

- Uma pena que não temos quartos de hóspedes. – disse Walter friamente.

- Já escolhi meu quarto. – disse uma menina de aparentemente quinze anos, aparecendo no vão da escada.

- Ó, que bonito! E onde fica? – quis saber Rafael.

- Fica na ala nortolestosul central, mas especificamente na terceira torre à esquerda, quarto andar. – respondeu a menina.

- Lá são as masmorras. – explicou Walter, sem emoção.

- Achei maneiro, tá ligado? – respondeu a menina, descendo as escadas.

- Essa é a minha filha adotiva, Amy Sorel! Amy, esses são Mathias Cronqvist e Waldisney Bergman, nossos novos colegas de castelo!

- É Walter Bernhard! – corrigiu Walter, começando a ficar muito irritado.

- Eu sabia que era um castelo mal-assombrado... – disse Amy.

- Você que é uma assombração, sua guria emo-gótica de meia-tigela! – ofendeu Walter.

- Epa, emo, não! Mais respeito! – ofendeu-se Rafael.

- Não liga, não, Rafa! Posso te chamar de Rafa? – perguntou Mathias. – Ele é meio anti-social, mesmo!

- Saquei qual é... – replicou Amy.

- Venham, vamos tomar um café! Eu tinha marcado um chá das cinco com um antigo amigo meu de infância e...

- O QUÊ? – estressou-se Walter. – VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO IA CHAMAR O LEON DE NOVO!

- Nããão, eu disse que não ia chamar um Barão! O Leon... abdicou do título. – explicou Mathias.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! – Walter teve um master-piti e se retirou.

- Não liguem pra ele... venham! – pediu Mathias, guiando-os até a sala de chá das cinco.

**PARTE 2**

Mathias, Rafael e Amy sentaram-se à mesa enquanto Jean-Eugène foi pesquisar o que seria necessário para limpar as paredes e o teto. Mathias colocou as xícaras e pires na mesa, com colherzinhas.

- Mas me conte, Rafa... o que os traz até essa terra abandonada por Deus? – perguntou, servindo chá de boldo aos convidados.

- É uma longa história. Mas basicamente eu tive que fugir da minha cidade natal, onde vivia no palácio da minha família... eles me acusaram de assassinato e meus próprios parentes me perseguiram tentando me matar!

- Mas você era culpado?

- Não. Foi tudo um acidente...

**FLASHBACK**

_França, oito anos antes..._

Rafael estava sozinho no grande salão de seu palácio treinando movimentos com a espada. Como sempre, fazia parte do seu treino firulado e cheio de gueri-guéris mesclar movimentos de ataque e defesa com passos de dança. Movia-se como uma borboleta dançarina flutuando pelo piso do salão rodopiando e investindo com a espada, sapateando e batendo palmas, como uma bailarina tchaicovskiana.

Tinha na mão esquerda a espada, que manejava canhotamente, enquanto a direita fazia movimentos ondulares como uma dançarina espanhola. Foi então que a porta do salão abriu-se repentinamente e o leiteiro entrou desavisado.

Desapercebido, Rafael acabou deferindo um golpe na direção do leiteiro que, no susto, jogou todas as garrafas de leite para o ar. Elas todas voltaram contra o chão e se espatifaram em incontáveis fragmentos. Mas o golpe por um milionésimo de centímetro não atingiu o malfadado leiteiro.

- Ah! Me perdoe, monsieur Leiteiro! O monsieur está bem?

- Ah, sim, seu Rafael. Estou bem... mas não foi culpa sua, fui eu que entrei sem bater!

- Eu junto as garrafas de leite... – dispôs-se Rafael, indo em direção ao desgraçado leiteiro, que também foi em frente para juntar o leite.

- Ó, não, seu Rafael, deixe isso comigo e... argh!

No intuito de limpar o leite derramado, o moribundo leiteiro foi de encontro com a afiada lâmina da espada de Rafael, que a trazia em punho enquanto também pretendia limpar o leite.

- Ó não! Eu matei o leiteiro! – lamentou Rafael.

Foi quando toda a família dele e parte da cidade entraram no salão com tochas e tridentes na mão.

- ASSASSINO! – gritavam uns.

- Pega pra capar! – gritavam outros.

Então, todos começaram a perseguir Rafael que, no desespero de fugir, só conseguiu juntar algumas dezenas de peças de roupa, alguns livros antigos manuscritos autografados, uma meia dúzia de espadas, um CD da Lady Gaga, alguns baús com moedas de ouro e diamantes e mais uma parte da herança da família e partiu com seu fiel criado, Jean-Eugène.

Como a mobília deixava a carruagem muito pesada, eles logo foram alcançados pelos perseguidores, e Rafael foi forçado a sair da carroça e correr para um beco da cidade.

- Ó, estou morto! Se me pegarem, será o meu fim! – exclamou, percebendo-se em um beco sem saída.

- Por aqui, moço... – disse uma menininha ruiva e maltrapilha, de uns sete anos de idade e remela no olho, apontando para um buraco no chão.

Rafael engoliu seu orgulho e seu medo de aranhas e formigas e meteu-se no sugismundo esconderijo, onde esperou até seus perseguidores se afastarem. Depois saiu e foi agradecer à menina.

- Ó, muito obrigado, nobre ser! Qual é o seu nome e como posso agradecer?

- Meu nome é Amy...

- Amy do quê?

- Só Amy... eu não tenho sobrenome... nem casa... nem família... nem roupas limpas... nem um pai amoroso para me carregar nos braços e me dar um pônei de aniversário!

O instinto paterno de Rafael, na época com 24 anos, despertou como um urso que hiberna por muitas e muitas eras em uma região polar de gelo eterno, mas levanta com o vigor de um leão albino em seu mais puro sentido de preservação da espécie e proteção do mais fraco. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Rafael tomou a decisão mais difícil de sua vida.

- Pequena Amy... por favor, queira aceitar como mostra de minha eterna gratidão... – disse ele, com uma pausa dramática. - ...esse singelo CD da Lady Gaga.

Jean-Eugène jogou uma pantufa de ouro na cabeça de seu jovem mestre e depois exclamou:

- Não é isso, seu pateta! Você tem que levá-la conosco e adotá-la! Ela não tem sobrenome, pode chamá-la de Amy Sorel.

- Amy Sorel! – exclamou Rafael. – Você gosta? – perguntou ele à menina.

- Mais ou menos... prefiro Amy Pitt Depp Cruise Banderas, mas Amy Sorel serve, também. Na falta de algo melhor.

- Então está decidido! A partir de hoje, você será minha filha! – disse ele, tomando a menina nos braços.

Os três então fugiram com a fortuna da família para o sul da França.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

= De volta à sala do chá das cinco de Castlevania... =

- Ó, que história comovente! – comoveu-se Mathias, comovido.

- Sim... chuif! – lacrimejou Rafael.

- Ah, qualé, aí... essa história até já perdeu a graça, falou? – reclamou Amy.

- Tá, mas por que vocês fugiram do sul da França? Não conseguiram formar um lar adorável lá? – perguntou o vampiresco rapaz, bebericando seu chá de boldo.

- Ah, sim... vivemos muito felizes lá até o começo desse ano. – contou Rafael. – Do nada começaram a surgir rumores na cidade de que eu e Amy éramos vampiros! Isso só porque nos viam sair à noite. Mas é que a Amy começou a se interessar por essas festinhas noturnas de criança, sabe?

- Qualé, aquilo se chama rave, sacou? – corrigiu Amy.

- Pois é, e eu não podia deixá-la ir sozinha... e como voltávamos tarde, acabávamos dormindo até muito tarde. E também a Amy cismou que passar essas maquiagens pseudo-góticas que deixam o rosto muito branco era moda, e ouvia Evanescence a noite inteira... ela pediu que criassem boatos a nosso respeito!

- Espera! Vampiros não gostam de Evanescence! – admirou-se Mathias. – E nem usam roupas estilo gothic-lolita!

- Vampiros nem existem! Eu desconfio que foi a Stephanie Meyer que inventou esse boato todo... – desabafou Rafael.

- Que absurdo! E o Bram Stoker? E a Anne Rice? Eles captaram muito melhormente a essência de um vampiro!

- Mas vampiro é um ser criado para assustar crianças, como zumbis, esqueletos, lobisomens, fadas, unicórnios, trasgos, golens, bicho-papão, Papai Noel, boneco assassino, fantasmas... Eles não tem essência! Eles não existem!

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Eu li na Wikipédia. Nossa, esse chá tá gostoso, mesmo...

Com isso a conversa mudou de foco.

**PARTE 3 **

Walter caminhava pelos corredores do castelo quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

DING LING LING LING

- MAT, A CAMPAINHA! – gritou ele. – ATENDE AÍ. MAT? Droga, vou ter que eu mesmo atender...

Walter apertou o botão para descer a ponte levadiça e um jovem montado em um cavalo entrou. Desmontou e precipitou-se para o hall. Para o desgosto de Walter, era Leon Belmont.

- Lorde Barão... que prazer em revê-lo... – mentiu Walter, sem conseguir disfarçar se desprezo pelo jovem mortal de belos olhos azuis e lindos cabelos louros.

- Também é um prazer revê-lo, Wally! Mas não sou mais Barão...

- Walter. – corrigiu Walter. – Abdicou do título por quê?

- Para poder lutar e combater o mal sem ter que esperar ordens eclesiásticas e não ser considerado um herege!

- Ah...

- O Mathias está?

- Sim... ele está na sala do chá das cinco... – respondeu Walter, no fundo querendo colocar veneno no chá de Leon.

- Vou entrando, está bem? Afinal, eu sou de casa, hehehe! – e o jovem e inocente rapaz foi em direção à sala indicada.

Walter se corroeu de ciúmes por dentro.

Rafael e Mathias riam e conversavam enquanto Amy autistava ali do lado mascando chiclete e olhando monotonamente para a janela quando Leon entrou.

- Mat! – exclamou Leon. – Vejo que você está com visitas hoje!

- Leo! – e Mathias se levantou. – Sim, eles são os novos moradores de Castlevania! Rafael e Amy Sorel! – apresentou. – Esse é Leon Belmont, amigo de infância e colega no exército das cruzadas!

- Prazer! – disse Leon.

- Como foi a viagem até aqui? – perguntou Mathias.

- Ah, foi difícil, a floresta tá ficando cada vez mais escura!

- Sim, eu percebi isso quando cheguei! – comentou Rafael. – Você sabe a razão desse fenômeno?

- Não, mas eu conheci um cara chamado Rinaldo Gandolfi... – Mathias cuspiu o chá que bebia ao ouvir esse nome. Leon seguiu falando: - ele tem uma lojinha de conveniências aqui perto. Ele me falou sobre uma tal de pedra negra e pedra vermelha, e uma tal pedra filosófica...

- Pedra Filosofal. – corrigiu Mathias. – E as outras são as Ebony Stone e Crimson Stone.

- Isso! Ele falou que essa pedra ébano que está fazendo a floresta ficar cheia de trevas e sombras, e que a combinação de uma delas com a pedra filosofenta poderia trazer a eterna juventude ao seu dono, e que com isso e a ajuda da alquimia estaria surgindo uma nova raça de seres das sombras, os Vampiros.

- Falávamos disso agora mesmo, monsieur Leon. – comentou Rafael. – Eu disse que vampiros não existem, que são história para boi dormir!

- É, eu também achava isso! Eu nem sei o que é essa tal alquimia... apesar de Rinaldo ter me falado que aqui nessa região vive um famoso alquimista, que teriam suspeitas de que ele poderia ser o vampiro mestre desse castelo... – contou Leon.

- Bobagem! – seguiu Rafael. – Alquimia não existe, nem alquimistas!

- Eu procurei no Google esses dias sobre o assunto... – contou Leon. - ...e só encontrei um tal de Edward Elric... também conhecido como o Alquimista Fullmetal. Mas acho que isso é só uma história inventada pelos japoneses!

Houve uma pausa dramática e todos se entreolharam.

- Você está tão calado hoje, Mat! – exclamou Leon.

- Não é nada, não...

- Pode falar, Mat... eu te conheço muito bem, você deve estar preocupado com as suas pesquisas! Olha, se você quiser conversar comigo...

- Sim, é sobre isso... também. Eu ia convidar você para passar a noite aqui, já que vai ser difícil passar pela floresta da Noite Eterna ainda hoje.

- Tudo bem! Eu não me importo, afinal... aqui em Castlevania o que mais tem são quartos de hóspedes, não é?

- Por falar em quarto, acho que vou subir e escolher o meu quarto, e ajudar a Amy a arrumar o seu! Vamos, florzinha? – convidou Rafael, feliz.

Rafael subiu com Amy até o quarto que ela havia escolhido nas masmorras. Para a sorte dos dois já estava mobiliado e decorado. Mas algo na parede assustou o belo Rafael.

- AHHHH! – gritou ele. – UM POSTER DA AMY LEE! Eu odeio essa quenga! – e Rafael rasgou o pôster do Evanescence. – Por que não coloca um pôster do Beethoven ou de Bizet?

- Ah, qualé, velho...

Rafael seguiu observando a decoração...

- Tem certeza que você não vai ter pesadelos com todos esses esqueletos pendurados nas paredes, correntes, instrumentos de tortura, objetos pontudos e roupas de carrasco? – perguntou ele.

- Achei maneiro, aí. – respondeu ela, deitando-se em sua nova cama.

- Podíamos mandar tirar essas grades da sua janela também...

- E você, já escolheu algum quarto?

- Não, mas acho que vou ficar com esse aqui da frente, para caso você precise de alguma coisa durante a noite ou fique com medo de dormir sozinha... – respondeu Rafael, paternalmente.

Rafael foi para o quarto da frente, que possuía uma decoração no estilo rococó, cheio de firulas e móveis detalhados na mais nobre madeira, com castiçais e lustres de ouro e quadros renascentistas nas paredes. Começou a tocar uma música de Wagner quando ele entrou no ambiente e as velas se acenderam todas. Uma enorme cama com cortinas bordô pesadas, travesseiros de penas de marrecos mancos do lago norte e lençóis de seda estava no meio do quarto, hipnoticamente o chamando para os braços de Morfeu. Rafael, que estava cansado da viagem, não resistiu e atirou-se na cama.

- Amanhã começo minha procura pela espada sagrada Soul Calibur, para poder construir um mundo melhor para Amy e para mim. – disse ele antes de cair profundamente em um sono pesado e reparador.

**PARTE 4**

Enquanto isso, um jovem rapaz alemão de vinte e cinco anos, longos cabelos louros, olhos azuis e pele rosada caminhava usando uma armadura pesada e uma grande espada em mãos.

- Nossa, de repente tudo ficou escuro aqui... essa floresta me dá calafrios! – comentou ele. – Aposto que é coisa do Nightmare, o famoso Azure Knight! Ele deve ter pego a espada demoníaca Soul Edge e trazido o caos para esse lugar! Mas eu, como dono legítimo da Soul Calibur, vou destruir essa espada maldita e restaurar a paz na Terra! Mas antes preciso achar um lugar para pernoitar...

O jovem de porte atlético e olhar misterioso enfrentou as trevas da floresta até chegar em um castelo enorme já mencionado anteriormente. Apertou a campainha e a ponte levadiça desceu rapidamente, num estrondoso "pif".

PIF!

O alemão pensou que esse era o sinal para entrar e foi caminhando até chegar no saguão vazio do castelo.

- Ó de casa? Tem alguém aí? – perguntou.

- Bem vindo a Castlevania... – disse uma voz misteriosa vindo do interior do castelo. Um homem apareceu à luz, no parapeito das escadas. Era Walter. – Em que posso servi-lo?

- Meu nome é Siegfried Schtauffen, um guerreiro alemão!

- Eu sei quem você é, eu li o seu perfil no Facebook e um artigo sobre você na Wikipédia... nascido em solo germânico, fez parte de um grupo chamado Schwartzwind, matou seu pai por acidente, exilou-se, ficou louco bipolar, conseguiu a Soul Edge e assumiu a personalidade do Azure Knight chamado Nightmare, depois percebeu o erro e procurou pela Soul Calibur, assumindo de volta a personalidade de sempre...

- Não! Isso é mentira! O safado do Nightmare andou espalhando esses boatos e hackeou meu perfil do facebook! Eu sou eu mesmo, e nada tenho a ver com o Nightmare ou com a maligna espada Soul Edge! – defendeu-se Siegfried.

- Mas você tem a espada espiritual Soul Calibur com você...

- Sim, consegui-a com muito esforço, tive que enfrentar diversos inimigos perversos para ter a posse dessa poderosa espada e assim... redimir meus pecados.

- Então, você é um herói.

- Sim! Sou um herói peregrino, e peço estadia em sua casa por uma noite e, em troca, posso protegê-lo de todos os perigos, que devem ser muitos! Enquanto vinha para cá ouvi dizer que existem vampiros vagando por essa região.

- Vampiros, é?

- Sim, dos perigosos. Ouvi falar que o próprio Lorde Drácula mora perto de Castlevania!

- Você acredita nessa história?

- Eu particularmente, não. Acho que vampiros são seres criados pela Stephanie Meyer para seduzir adolescentes descerebrados e vender livros. Mas já passei por situações assombrosas demais em minha curta e tenebrosa vida para renegar a existência desse tipo de seres sem luz do submundo.

- Sim, você pode ficar aqui em Castlevania... seja bem-vindo.

- Danke schön, Herr...

- Walter Bernhard, ao seu dispor.

- Muito obrigado, Herr Beethoven, serei eternamente grato.

- Não me agradeça... – respondeu o vampiro. – Venha, deixe-me mostrar o quarto de hóspedes...

Nesse momento, na biblioteca do castelo, Leon e Mathias conversavam.

- Então, Mat... você ainda não cansou de pesquisar e estudar esses assuntos complicados? – perguntou Leon, pegando uma tabela periódica feita por Mathias, com quatro quadradinhos apenas. – O quê? Descobriram outro elemento? Não são mais só água, fogo e terra?

- Não, agora o ar também é considerado um elemento... – respondeu Mathias, sabiamente.

- E aqui também tá dizendo que não é o Sol que gira em torno da Terra! – surpreendeu-se Leon.

- Não. É a Terra que gira em torno do Sol. E também descobri que a Lua não é um planeta.

- Nossa! Você é mesmo um gênio, Mat! Mas viver com a cara enfiada em livros vai só fazer você ficar cada vez mais sem vida social. Você nem sai mais de casa, não pega mais sol... está até ficando muito pálido! Vai ficar doente se continuar assim...

- Você sabe que eu prefiro estudar de noite, que é mais silencioso... e por isso acabo dormindo quase todo o dia.

- Entendo. Mas me conte... o que é que o aflige? Nos conhecemos desde... desde sempre eu acho! Crescemos juntos, estudamos juntos, fomos treinados juntos e até lutamos nas cruzadas juntos. Pode confiar em mim! O que o preocupa?

- Bem, Leo... é que... você sabe essas coisas que andam dizendo por aí sobre vampiros?

- Claro! Mas é tudo mentira, não se preocupe! Ninguém provou nada de que eles realmente existam... – comentou Leon despreocupado, mexendo nas coisas da biblioteca.

- Não. Eles existem! Eu confirmei a história.

- Se você confirmou, então deve ser verdade. Mas não se preocupe, Mat! – e Leon virou-se para a direção de Mathias. – Eu estou aqui e não vou deixar nenhum vampiro se aproximar de você! Se eles realmente existem, eles são criaturas vis e sanguinárias, e eu prometo que vou acabar com cada um deles!

- Não! Quer dizer... não quero que você se arrisque...

- Para proteger o meu melhor amigo eu faria qualquer coisa! – disse Leon, colocando a mão no ombro de Mathias. – E depois... é meu dever proteger o povo de Valáquia contra essa terrível praga que até minutos atrás eu acreditava serem criaturas fictícias. Mas se meu melhor amigo está com medo deles, então é mais um motivo para eu não dormir até acabar com essa raça maligna!

- Não, Leon! Você não precisa fazer isso!

- Já decidi, Mat! Não vou descansar até acabar com cada um dos vampiros que existam em Valáquia... e no mundo!

Leon estava decidido a livrar o mundo desse mal.

- Agora vou dormir, Mat, se você não se importa...

- Tudo bem. Pode ficar com o seu quarto de sempre... você sabe o caminho, não é?

- Sim. – e Leon se dirigiu até a porta. – Mat?

- Sim?

- Vai estudar a noite inteira?

- Não estou com sono.

- Você está mais magro e está ficando com olheiras... devia descansar.

- Vou daqui a pouco...

- Okay, boa noite. – e Leon se retirou.

Mathias sentou-se em sua cadeira atrás de sua escrivaninha. Pegou sua caneta pena, mergulhou no tinteiro, puxou um pergaminho em branco e posicionou sua mão para começar a escrever, mas nada escreveu. Colocou a mão na testa, pensando em um jeito de contar a Leon.

"Não posso mais esconder dele... se ele descobrir que eu sou um vampiro, ele nunca vai me perdoar", pensou consigo. Foi então que a porta abriu e Walter entrou.

- Pela lâmpada de Édison, Walter! Você não bate mais antes de entrar? – incomodou-se Mathias.

- Esse castelo é meu, não devo satisfações a ninguém. – explicou Walter.

- Você está me atrapalhando, Walter, estou no meio de uma pesquisa importante!

- Eu vim convidar você para um jantar noturno, ou melhor, um ataque noturno, antes que toda a população de Valáquia volte para suas casas. Faz tempo que não saímos juntos para morder pescoços!

- Eu já disse que não vou mais fazer isso! E depois, estamos com visitas, esqueceu? Não podemos chamar tanta atenção.

- Você adora ver a casa cheia de gente, não? Mas não deveria... alguém pode descobrir o seu segredo. O nosso segredo!

- Boa noite, Walter! – resmungou Mathias, querendo que Walter saísse do laboratório. O vampiro ruivo dirigiu-se até a porta.

- Você não devia me tratar tão mal assim, Mat... ainda mais estando o ex-Lorde Barão tão próximo e... desprotegido. Afinal, ele ainda é um mortal, não é?

- Não ouse fazer nada contra o Leon, Walter! – Mathias encarava sério o rapaz em sua frente, que sorria cinicamente.

- Eu não vou encostar um dedo sequer no senhor Belmont, pode ficar tranqüilo, Mathias Cronqvist... ou devo dizer... Lorde Drácula.

Mathias estremeceu e bateu sem querer no tinteiro, que derramou tinta em todas suas anotações.

- Saia daqui, Walter! – berrou ele, ficando em pé.

Walter riu alto e bateu a porta num estrondo.

**PARTE 5**

Na manhã seguinte, Rafael foi acordar Amy para tomar café.

- Amy? Já é hora de tomar café, vamos descer? Amyyy? – chamou ele, cutucando a menina.

- Nnhhnmmhg... – resmungou Amy, virando para o outro lado da cama.

- Amyzinha, vamos, o Jean-Eugène já deve ter preparado tudo. E não podemos deixar nossos anfitriões esperando. – e Rafael puxou as cobertas da menina.

- Mmmfffggghhh... – disse ela, tapando a cabeça.

- Venha, Amy, você precisa comer alguma coisa! – e Rafael pegou o travesseiro de Amy.

- Mmmnnnn!

- Amyyy! – e Rafael começou a puxar a menina pelas pernas.

- Nnnhhgm, mais cinco minutinhos... – disse ela, segurando-se na cama. Rafael suspendeu a menina no ar, puxando seus pés com toda sua força.

- Aaaaammyyy! – exclamou ele, fazendo força. – Já é de manhããã, veeeeem!

Mas Amy não cedeu, até que Rafael desistiu.

- Sabe o que eu vou fazer se você não sair dessa cama? – indignou-se ele.

- O quê? – perguntou ela, sonolenta.

- Vou mandar trazerem café na cama. Minha Amyzinha não pode ficar sem comer nada... quer leite com café ou chocolate?

- Chocolate... – disse ela, juntando as cobertas e travesseiros e voltando pra cama.

- Toddy ou Nescau?

- Toddy.

- Ai, que menina mais meiga! – e Rafael desceu feliz até a sala do café da manhã.

Chegando lá encontrou Jean-Eugène e um antigo conhecido seu.

- Siegfried?

- Rafael!

- Rapaz, há quanto tempo!

- Sim, desde o Soul Calibur III para Play Station 2! – exclamou o jovem alemão.

- Seu cabelo cresceu!

- E o seu ficou mais claro. E você ficou mais claro! Como você está pálido, Rafael! Contraiu algum tipo de vampirismo?

- Mas é claro que não, vampiros não existem, seu alemão tolo! Foi um boato que criaram para me expulsar da França...

- Pois eu acho que eles existem e estão mais próximos do que você imagina... por isso vim até aqui, para purificar essas almas perdidas com minha espada espiritual e transformar o mundo em um lugar melhor. Você também tinha um plano parecido no início do jogo, não tinha? Usar a espada para criar um mundo melhor para Amy, não é?

- É, sim. Mas na verdade eu queria vendê-la pra pagar a faculdade da Amy. A propósito... Jean-Eugène, pode levar o café da manhã da minha filha no quarto pra ela, sil vous plaît? Ela quer leite com Toddy.

- Oui. – e Jean-Eugène preparou o café da manhã numa bandeja e se retirou, no mesmo momento que um rapaz loiro usando botas e luvas de couro e um colete branco entrou na sala do café.

- Bom dia, senhores. Linda manhã, não? – o rapaz virou-se para Siegfried, que ele ainda não conhecida. – Eu sou Leon Belmont, ex-barão e comandante do exército. E você?

- Siegfried Schtauffen, prazer.

- Você também veio morar aqui?

- Não, estou de passagem. Vim caçar vampiros e transformar o mundo em um lugar melhor com minha espada Soul Calibur.

- Eu também vou caçar vampiros! Mas para isso preciso antes falar com um velho com conhecimentos alquimísticos chamado Rinaldo Gandolfi. Estava indo vê-lo hoje mesmo, quer vir comigo?

- Ah, claro! Qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda. Quer vir junto, Rafa?

- Pode ser. Tô de bobeira, mesmo... fica muito longe a casa desse tal Gandalf? – quis saber o francês.

- Não, nós vamos na estabelecimento dele. Ele tem uma lojinha de conveniências aqui perto da Noite Eterna. – explicou Leon.

Os três rapazes louros então levantaram e partiram em sua jornada.

Horas depois, os três ainda cavalgavam pelas proximidades da floresta.

- Já estamos perto, Herr Belmont? – perguntou Siegfried.

- Sim, bem perto... e pode me chamar só de Leon.

- Que bom, porque esse sol tá me matando... – comentou Rafael, que se protegia da luz solar com sua capa.

- Nossa, não lembrava que você era tão sensível à luz, Rafa... – comentou Siegfried.

- É que ele é muito branco. Pessoas muito brancas ou com fotofobia são mais sensíveis ao sol... – comentou Leon. – O Mathias que me ensinou isso. Olha só, chegamos! – e Leon desmontou, indo em direção à lojinha de Rinaldo.

Os dois imitaram o colega e foram atrás.

Um velho limpava as prateleiras com um paninho todo furado e rasgado atrás de um balcão empoeirado quando os três entraram na loja.

- Seu Rinaldo! – chamou Leon.

- Leon! Que bom que voltou! E trouxe amigos com você!

- Sim, nós três queremos lutar contra vampiros!

- Ah, então você agora acredita na existência dessas vis criaturas!

- Sim. O Lorde Cronqvist confirmou sua existência! E eu e meus amigos Rafael Sorel e Fritz Scheisse vamos nos unir contra essa ameaça mortal e demoníaca!

- É Schtauffen, e é Siegfried... – corrigiu o alemão. – Não Scheisse.

- Siegfried? Eu já ouvi falar de você... – comentou o velho. – Você não tem ligação com o Azure Knight?

- Minha única ligação com o vil Nightmare é que somos inimigos mortais! E que ele tem a posse da Soul Edge, a perversa espada maligna, e eu tenho a posse da Soul Calibur, a única espada capaz de acabar com a Soul Edge e fazer a paz voltar a reinar no mundo! – e Siegfried fez demonstrações de golpes com sua grande espada.

- Sei, sei... Bom, rapazes, sugiro que vocês comprem esses itens aqui... – e o velho tirou uma caixa cheia de tralhas de um compartimento do balcão. – Um Bonequinho de Vudu... serve para quando vocês não conseguirem tomar Potion no meio de uma luta. Se vocês morrerem, ao invés de dar Game Over, o bonequinho vai sofrer os danos e vocês vão voltar com metade do MP.

- Nossa... isso é muito útil! – comentou Leon, pegando o bonequinho.

- Também tenho um crucifixo, um bispo branco, uma safira, uma marking stone... que serve para marcar um lugar no mapa do castelo... tenho um vidro de água benta... – alcançou o vidro para Siegfried. - ...e tenho essa linda guirlanda feita de alho! – e aproximou o item de Rafael, que se desvencilhou.

- Argh, que coisa fedida, chega isso pra lá! E chega essa água benta pra lá também... – comentou o francês, afastando-se dos outros três.

- Assim vocês estarão bem equipados! Mas antes... Leon... eu tenho uma coisa especial pra você. – disse um velho, entregando um chicote ao rapaz.

- Um chicote? Para que raios eu vou querer um chicote? Você quer que eu açoite os vampiros? – perguntou Leon, intrigado.

- Não, rapaz. Esse é o famoso Chicote da Alquimia, ou também chamado de Chicote Mata-Vampiros. – explicou o velho. – Ele será passado de protagonista para protagonista por muitas edições de Castlevania.

- Ah, que legal, parece as espadas do "Soul series"! – exclamou Siegfried, referindo-se as séries "Soul Blade", "Soul Edge" e "Soul Calibur".

- É, mais ou menos isso. Com ele, você deve acabar com os dois vampiros que andam assombrando a cidade de Valáquia... – comentou o velho.

- Você sabe quem são eles? – perguntou Rafael.

- Um deles é conhecido como Drácula, mas a identidade de seu comparsa segue incógnita. Vou incumbi-los de descobrir a verdadeira identidade desses dois sanguessugas e acabar com suas desgraçadas existências! – pediu o velhote.

- Isso não será um trabalho difícil para minha nobre espada! – bradou Siegfried, batendo a Soul Calibur no chão com força.

- Vamos, rapazes! – chamou Leon, voltando para seu cavalo. – Vamos caçar vampiros!

**PARTE 6**

Eram quase seis horas da tarde quando Amy finalmente saiu do seu quarto. Foi atrás de Jean-Eugène, encontrando-o limpando o teto do saguão.

- Jean-Eugène, meu pai ainda não chegou?

- Não, ele saiu com o monsieur Belmont e o monsieur Schtauffen.

- Ah, sim... que milagre ele sair de dia. Ele tem evitado o sol ultimamente...

- Mas o caminho por dentro da floresta é sempre noturno, esqueceu?

- Ah, é...

Nesse momento, Walter entrou no saguão.

- Monsieur Bernhard, o monsieur perdeu o café da manhã. – comentou Jean-Eugène. – E o almoço, e o chá das cinco... mas se quiser esperar, o jantar fica pronto dentro de duas horas.

- Não quero. – respondeu Walter grossa e mal educadamente, subindo as escadarias flutuando.

- Cara estranho... – comentou Amy, mascando um chiclete.

Walter foi direto para o escritório-laboratório-seja-lá-o-que-for de Mathias. Abriu a porta sem bater, como era de costume, e encontrou o rapaz debruçado sobre a mesa, dormindo. Aproximou-se e viu os pergaminhos, livros e até a mesa manchada de tinta. "Ele deve ter ficado estudando até meio-dia, aposto!", pensou Walter consigo.

Aproximou-se do rapaz e pegou-o nos braços com muito cuidado para não acordá-lo. Levou-o até o quarto do mesmo e depositou-o na cama. Fechou as cortinas da janela, que Mathias sempre mantinha fechada, mesmo sabendo que nenhum raio de sol passaria por ali naquela hora do dia, ainda mais aquele lado do quarto dando para a floreta Noite Eterna.

Não satisfeito, tapou Mathias até o queixo e fechou as cortinas da cama, deixando apenas um lado descoberto. Sentou na beirada desse lado e fitou o belo rosto de seu colega de imortalidade. Lembrou dos primeiros dias de vampirismo de Mathias, quando ele havia abandonado o exército e dedicado sua vida a viver sem regras, e de como os dois se divertiam juntos, aproveitando cada dia de sua vida imortal como se fosse o último! É claro que ele nunca deixara os estudos de lado, mas os livros ocupavam bem menos espaço em sua vida do que nos últimos dias.

Foi assim até Leon retornar vitorioso das cruzadas, e voltar ao convívio de Mathias sem suspeitar de sua atual situação. Leon, com seu coração sempre justo e pensando nos inocentes, pobres, desprotegidos, criancinhas órfãs e velhinhos de muleta, contagiou Mathias com aqueles sentimentos altruístas que Walter achava tão indignos! E Mathias passou a buscar uma solução para obter a vida eterna sem precisar matar ou sugar o sangue de ninguém. Para isso recorria à alquimia, testando uma maneira de juntar a Pedra Filosofal com uma das outras pedras alquimísticas que possuía.

- Mathias Cronqvist... ou Lorde Drácula, como o chamam nas cidades dos arredores... por que você não volta a ser o vampiro sanguinário e impiedoso que você era outrora? – lamentou Walter, segurando a mão de Mathias.

Foi quando a ponte levadiça caiu com um estrondoso pif.

- Droga, eles já voltaram... – chateou-se Walter, saindo do quarto de Mathias.

Rafael, Leon e Siegfried entraram no saguão do castelo.

- Com meu chicote mágico e a sua espada espiritual, eu e você, senhor Schumacher, vamos acabar com o Lorde Drácula e todos os vampiros que assolam Valáquia... e o mundo! – exclamou Leon empolgado.

- Sim! Você vem junto, Rafael? – perguntou Siegfried.

- Ná... cansa demais... – e Rafael adentrou o castelo.

- Estou com fome, e você? – perguntou Leon.

- Também! Estou com vontade de comer apfelstrudel com suflê de chucrute! – respondeu Siegfried. – Vamos ver se o jantar já está servido...

Os dois foram até a cozinha, onde Jean-Eugène preparava o jantar.

- Quando estiver pronto, eu chamo! – disse Jean-Eugène.

Mais tarde, Mathias acordou e percebeu que estava no seu quarto. Sabia que Walter o havia levado até lá. Levantou-se e foi procurar o ruivo vampiro pelo castelo.

Ao descer para a ala alimentícia (onde ficavam as salas de almoço, jantar, chá das cinco, dispensa, cozinha, adega e tudo mais), percebeu que o jantar já estava servido. Leon, Siegfried, Rafael, Amy e Jean-Eugène estavam sentados à mesa, comendo e conversando e rindo.

- Ei, Mat! Vem comer com a gente! – chamou Leon, servindo-se de suflê de chucrute.

- Depois... – respondeu Mathias, sem prestar muita atenção e dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

Lá estava Walter encostado no balcão da pia, bebendo uma taça de sangue do bom.

- Ah, acordou, Mat! Venha, guardei um pouco de sangue pra você!

- Walter, você sabe que eu não bebo mais sangue! – reclamou Mathias, indo para o outro lado da cozinha.

- Mas assim você vai ficar com a aparência muito pior e logo vão deduzir que você é um vampiro. E se o ex-barão descobrir isso e souber que você escondeu esse terrível segredo dele, ele vai...

- Chega! Eu estou tentando contar a ele, okay?

- É bom se apressar, porque ouvi ele conversando com o alemão bipolar de que não dormiriam até encontrar o tal Drácula e acabar com ele! – disse, entregando a taça de sangue para Mathias.

- Você não vai contar a eles... vai?

- Eu, não. Mas se eles me seguirem no Twitter logo vão desconfiar de alguma coisa. – dizendo isso, saiu da cozinha.

Mathias ficou olhando para a taça de sangue, pensando se beberia ou não. Até quando conseguiria esconder seu segredo de Leon? Nesse momento, o dito cujo entrou na cozinha, com ares de preocupado.

- Mat, você está bem? Você não comeu nada hoje, por que não se junta a nós e... o que é isso na sua mão? – quis saber Leon.

- Nada. É só... catchup, hehehe!

- Tá com cheiro estranho pra ser catchup...

- É que tá vencido. – e Mathias despejou o líquido na pia. – Eu já comi uma fruta, não tô com fome, Leo, mas obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

- Mat... eu sei que tem algo te incomodando! Pode me dizer... sou seu amigo! – e Leon se aproximou de Mathias. – Pode confiar em mim.

- Leo... eu realmente tenho uma coisa pra contar... uma coisa que escondi de você por muitos anos, mas agora me arrependo.

- O que aconteceu? Você fez alguma coisa durante aqueles anos que eu fui para a guerra e que nos mantivemos afastados?

- Sim. Fiz algo que me arrependo... e isso me transformou em algo que eu no fundo não queria me transformar.

- Você virou um marquês? Visconde? Capitão? Barão?

- Não, não estou falando de títulos. O que eu quero dizer é que... Leon... eu... sou... o Dra...

Mas Mathias não pode terminar por que Siegfried entrou esbaforido na cozinha.

- Frida! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Leon.

- O Rafael... tá... morrendo! – berrou ele, assustado.

- Ahhh, agüenta firme, Rafael! – e Leon correu para a sala de jantar. – O que aconteceu? – quis saber, assustado.

- Ele se engasgou com uma azeitona... – explicou Jean-Eugène, apertando a francesa barriga do nobre rapaz para que ele cuspisse a maldita azeitona.

PLUF!

Rafael, que já estava roxo de tanto não conseguir respirar, cuspiu a azeitona e pode voltar ao normal.

- Que susto! – comentou ele.

- Velho, já é a oitava vez que você se engasga com azeitona, não acha que deveria tentar parar de comê-las ou mastigá-las um pouco? – perguntou Amy.

- Mas a maneira correta de comer azeitonas, segundo o costume e tradição dos nobres franceses, é engoli-las inteiras. – justificou o rapaz.

- Então é por isso que tantos franceses morrem engasgados durante o jantar... – deduziu Siegfried sabiamente.

- Vamos, Frida, vamos levá-lo para o quarto! – sugeriu Leon.

- É Siegfried! – corrigiu o alemão, e tomou Rafal nos braços.

**PARTE 7**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Walter lia seu jornal sentado em sua poltrona na sala com a tevê sintonizada no canal de futebol e uma latinha de cerveja do lado quando Jean-Eugène entrou.

- Monsieur Bernhard? – chamou o velho.

- Mnh? – respondeu o vampiro, sem nem olhar para o lacaio de Rafael.

- Como eu faço para limpar o lustre do saguão? A cordinha que o faz descer tá emperrada...

- Você vai ter que usar a escada que usou para limpar o teto... – respondeu Walter.

- Mas a escada está quebrada...

- Ai, meu Senhor das Trevas! – e Walter jogou o jornal pro lado e foi até o saguão.

- O teto é muito alto... – comentou o velho.

- Vai lá que eu te dou um pezinho...

Walter deu um pezinho ao idoso criado, e, assim que o mesmo pisou em suas mãos que faziam um degrau, Walter fez duas grandes asas de morcego surgirem em suas costas e voou até o teto enquanto o velho se firmava em seu ombro.

- Aqui está bom? – perguntou.

- Muito. – e o velho começou a espanar o lustre.

Nesse momento entrou Leon no saguão.

- Wagner, você viu o Mathias? – perguntou.

Walter atraiu a escada com seu pensamento e apoiou a ponta do pé direito nela para disfarçar para que Leon não reparasse que ele estava voando.

- Não vi. Mas acho que ele foi pra Espanha, por que você não dá um pulinho lá?

- Não sei... ouvi dizer que a Espanha fica um pouco longe para ir a pé. Se você o vir, diga que eu estou procurando! Queria muito falar com ele, ontem não conseguimos terminar nossa conversa...

- Ah, é? – perguntou Walter, sem nenhum interesse no assunto que Leon pudesse falar.

- Sim... fomos interrompidos quando ele ia me contar uma coisa. Ele disse que era alguma coisa que tinha vergonha de ser, mas não entendi direito. Acho que ele disse que era um dramaturgo, mas eu não acho que seja ruim ser um dramaturgo. Eu mesmo escrevi algumas peças para o teatro da escola alguns anos atrás...

- Que interessante... – ironicou.

- Mas agora tenho que ir. Vou procurar o Mat no jardim, até mais.

- O jardim foi esquecido pelo tempo! – afirmou Walter, fazendo um trocadilho engraçadíssimo com a fase do jogo "Garden Forgotten by Time". – Sou hilário.

Depois de alguns minutos, o velho terminou de limpar o lustre e Walter o desceu até o chão. Ele foi lavar a louça enquanto Walter pensou em voltar para a sala, mas alguém tocou o interfone.

DING LING LING LING!

- Ai meu pai... siiiim? – falou ele, atendendo o interfone.

- É aqui que mora o senhor Mathias Cronqvist? – perguntou a voz de alguém.

- Depende. Você veio cobrar alguma coisa?

- Não. Só tenho uma carta para entregar a ele...

- Ah, então pode entrar!

E Walter abriu a porta levadiça e o carteiro entrou.

- Deixa que eu entrego pra ele.

- Tem que assinar aqui, senhor...

- Tá, tá... – Walter fez um gesto com a mão e o papel foi assinado sozinho pela caneta pena. – Agora te manda!

E o carteiro foi embora sem desconfiar de nada.

- O Mathias não vai se importar se eu ler esse documento que veio no nome dele... – falou Walter para seus botões e rasgou o envelope com seus caninos salientes de vampiro. – Ah, deixa eu ver... nananã, lalalila... – comentava, enquanto fazia uma leitura scanner. – Ah! O Mat tem que saber disso!

Walter flutuou o mais rápido que seus poderes vampirescos o permitiam até o quarto de Mathias e entrou sem bater.

- MAT! – gritou, fazendo com que Mathias se transformasse em morcego no susto.

- Ahhh! – gritou ele, voltando a forma humana. – TÔ ME VESTINDO, SAI DAQUI!

- Como se eu já não o tivesse visto nu tantas vezes! – exclamou Walter homopornograficamente.

- Ahh, cala a boca! Ou vamos ter que classificar a história em "para maiores de 18 anos"! – reclamou Mathias.

- Eu me referi às vezes que tomamos banho nos chuveiros coletivos do clube depois das partidas de futebol, seu mente-poluída!

- Ah, tá, sendo assim, sim... – seguiu Mathias, vestindo sua túnica preta usual. – Mas me diga, Wal... o que você veio me dizer tão escalaufabeticamente?

- Eu vim te entregar isso! – e ele entregou o documento já aberto e lido.

- O que é isso?

- É um documento que atesta a morte de seu último parente e passando o título de Conde pra você.

- Ó, Céus! Digo, ó, Infernos! E agora, o que farei?

- Uma festa?

- Pela maçã de Newton, não! Mas um título desses só vai atrair mais a atenção para a minha vampiresca pessoa!

- Então está na hora de contar ao mundo seu segredo.

- Isso nunca! Não antes de convencer o Leon de que vampiros não são criaturas tão vis assim!

- Ó, não, são criaturas mágicas e pirilâmpicas, cheias de cor e de vida, que distribuem pétalas de rosas e sonhos para as criancinhas que verdadeiramente acreditam no equilíbrio do mundo!

- Não! Eu não posso contar a verdade para o Leon... antes preciso reverter meu estado de vampiro.

- Isso é impossível, neném. Ninguém que conheceu o Dom das Trevas pode voltar ser um humano mortal repugnante outra vez. Você devia estar feliz... Agora você pode voar, não envelhece, tem muito dinheiro, as pessoas temem você...

- Cale-se, Walter! Apesar de ter vivido toda minha vida no luxo, o que eu mais desejo agora é uma vidinha simples como um cidadão respeitável em um sobradinho em um bairro nobre de Londres. Até tô falando com um corretor de imóveis londrino... um tal de Jonathan Harker, conhece?

- AAAAH, VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE MUDAR PRA INGLATERRA! Isso é coisa que o Bram Stoker colocou na sua cabeça! – Walter pegou Mathias pelo braço e começou a se irritar. - Você tem que parar de ler essas literaturas fictícias e focar-se na realidade! E a realidade é só uma: você vai morar em Castlevania por toda a eternidade, como um vampiro! E se você me contrariar mais uma vez com essas suas invenções absurdas de atingir a mortalidade e renegar o Dom das Trevas, eu vou...

- Mat! Que bom que eu te encontrei! – disse Leon, entrando de sopetão e interrompendo o que Walter dizia. – Tô atrapalhando alguma coisa?

- Não, o Walter já estava de saída. – disse Mathias, desvencilhando-se do colega vampiro e caminhando até a porta. – Não é?

- Sim, eu já estava saindo, Dra... – Walter terminaria a frase se Mathias não tivesse dado um grande e sutil chutaço na bunda e fechado a porta no mesmo instante, fazendo Walter cair de dente no assoalho.

BLAM!

- Desculpe, foi o vento. – mentiu Mathias, querendo indicar que a porta batera despropositadamente.

- Do que o Wilson chamou você, mesmo? Dra...?

- Dragon Ball! É um apelido antigo meu, porque eu sempre fui muito fã do Goku!

- Ah, é... Mas não sabia desse apelido, não...

- Mas me diga, o que você veio me dizer, caro amigo Leo?

- Duas coisas. A primeira é que eu e o Sieg Freud vamos partir amanhã numa jornada para matar o Drácula e seu comparsa!

- O quê?

- Não precisa ficar nervoso! Eu vou estar seguro com meu chicote mágico que o Rinaldo me deu e a espada lendária Excalibur!

- É Soul Calibur, e não é Sieg Freud, é Siegfried! – comentou Siegfried, que passava pelo corredor.

- Ou isso. E a segunda coisa é que eu queria perguntar... o que você ia me dizer aquela hora na cozinha?

- Bom, eu ia dizer que você não precisa ir atrás do Drácula... porque... eu sou...

- Você é um caça-vampiros também? – surpreendeu-se Leon.

- Não! Eu estou dizendo que eu sou o D...

- MEU DEUS! – gritou Leon, surpreso.

- Desculpe eu não ter contado antes! – adiantou-se Mathias, pensando que Leon já havia entendido o que ele queria dizer.

- Esse documento é o que eu acho que ele é? – perguntou Leon, tomando o documento das mãos de Mathias e conferindo com seus próprios olhos incrédulos em um momento DDA. – Você... foi nomeado Conde?

- Fui... fiquei sabendo só agora...

- Que legal! Vamos dar uma festa!

- Você acha mesmo que deveríamos?

- Mas é claro! Temos que por um pouco de vida nesse castelo mal-assombrado!

- Tá... quem sabe um baile de máscaras?

- A-m-e-i! Vou espalhar a notícia pro povo! Woohoo! – e Leon saiu feliz da vida do quarto de Mathias.

- Na próxima oportunidade conto pra ele...

**PARTE 8**

O baile fora marcado para o dia seguinte e Rafael se arrumava para a festa. Colocou uma jaqueta roxa aberta no peito, uma calça branca, uma bota marrom e uma máscara com pontas vermelhas, que nem ele usa no jogo Soul Calibur III para PlayStation 2, parecendo um palhaço sem senso estético pela primeira vez na vida. Amy vestiu-se com um vestido rodado curto preto, uma meia-calça rendada, uma bota com plataforma, fez duas chuquinhas no cabelo.

- Amy, por que você vai ficar sete horas se maquiando se o baile é de máscaras? – quis saber Rafael.

- Ih, qualé, é só uma maquiagenzinha básica, aí...

Alguém bateu na porta. Era Jean-Eugène.

- Monsieur Rafael? Mademoiselle Amy? O baile já está pra começar. – anunciou ele.

- Já estamos descendo!

Rafael e Amy desceram pelas escadarias do castelo até o salão de festas, que já estava todo decorado. A música sinistra tema do Halls os Sacred Remains estava sendo tocada em um órgão da forma mais sombria e obscura possível. Mathias estava parado em frente a seu trono vestindo-se belamente todo de preto e com uma máscara brilhosa. Leon vestia-se em branco e Walter, tocando o órgão, estava todo de vermelho. Jean-Eugène estava vestido em amarelo-ovo e, com a chegada dos franceses, agora só faltava a germânica presença de Siegfried.

- Podemos começar o baile sem a Frida... – comentou Leon. – Me concede essa dança, bela dama? – perguntou, aproximando-se de Amy.

- Ih, qualé, que coisa mais antiquada... – respondeu ela, indo dançar com Leon.

- Ó, assim eu também fico com vontade de dançar! – exclamou Rafael, conduzindo o velho Jean-Eugène pelo salão.

A máscara escondia a expressão triste de Mathias, que sabia que depois do baile seria caçado por seu melhor amigo, que não sabia sua verdadeira identidade. E a única pessoa que compartilhava de sua realidade e de seu segredo ele não sabia dizer se estava do seu lado ou contra. Suspirou e sentou-se.

- Toca algo mais alegre! – pediu Rafael, que não agüentava mais aquela marcha fúnebre que Walter entoava.

- Toca Lady Gaga! – pediu Jean-Eugène.

- Tá, tá... – e Walter começou a tocar Bad Romance no órgão.

Foi quando passos muito pesados foram ouvidos nas escadarias que davam para o grande salão. Uma pessoa completamente vestida por uma armadura muito pesada e azul-celeste descia, totalmente incógnita, com nenhuma parte de seu ser à mostra.

- Sieg, era pra você vir com uma máscara, e não com esse capacete horrível! – revelou Rafael, dançando com Jean-Eugène.

- Eu não sou Siegfried! Eu sou Nightmare, o Cavaleiro Anil! – exclamou o homem, conhecido como Azure Knight.

- Deixa disso, Sieg! Todos aqui sabem que é você e... AH! Você está com a Soul Edge! – Rafael apontou para a espada maligna nas mãos do azulado cavaleiro.

- Sim. Com ela destruirei a Soul Calibur que está sob posse de meu arqui-inimigo Siegfried Schtauffen! Agora mesmo vou partir em busca dele e espalhar o terror pelo mundo afora! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! – riu perversamente o perturbado alemão e saiu porta afora.

- Ai, meu pai... Walter, faça alguma coisa! – pediu Mathias.

- Se o Sigmund saiu com a Soul Edge... então provavelmente ele deixou a Soul Calibur no quarto! Vou pegá-la e fundi-la com a pedra filosofal e assim, ter todo o poder do universo e controlar todos os indivíduos do mundo! Até mesmo você, Mat! – maquinou Walter maquiavelicamente e voou até o andar superior e pegou o elevador até o seu quarto.

- Ei! Walter! Espere, você não pode fazer isso! – e Mathias foi atrás do psicótico vampiro.

- Sobrou pra gente, Leon... vamos atrás do Sieg antes que ele faça alguma besteira! – e Rafael precipitou-se para fora do salão atrás de seu colega de jogo.

- Frida, nada tema! – berrou Leon, empunhando seu chicote e indo atrás do francês.

- Sobramos. – comentou Jean-Eugène, vendo-se sozinho com Amy no salão.

- Aí, vamos naquela rave que eu falei? – convidou Amy.

- Demorô. – respondeu o velho, indo com a menina para a rave.

Siegfried, ou melhor, Nightmare saiu espalhando terror pela floresta Noite Eterna afora, cortando árvores, matando esquilos e pisando em florzinhas até chegar em um lugar em que estivera antes com sua personalidade menos perturbada. Um velho parou em frente à porta.

- Pesadelo, o Cavaleiro Anil! – comentou Rinaldo, referindo-se a "Nightmare, the Azure Knight".

- Você! Dê-me todos os seus artefatos mágicos para que, com eles, eu conquiste o mundo! – pediu Nightmare.

- Até pode ser, mas antes... você terá que me enfrentar! Eu, Rinaldo Gandolfi, o pai da Alquimia!

- Que nome estranho você escolheu pra sua filha...

- É queria Josefa, mas minha mulher disse que Alquimia era um nome bonito. Mas você não pode falar nada, você se chama Nightmare. Isso lá é nome de gente?

- Eu não sou um humano, eu sou o seu pior pesadelo! Prepare-se para morrer, velhote! – e Nightmare levantou sua grande espada maligna em direção ao velho.

- Prefiro morrer a perder a vida! – bradou o velho, pegando uma poção mágica de seu estoque.

- Pois eu prefiro matá-lo a vê-lo morrer! – e Nightmare preparou-se para deferir o golpe, mas uma voz o impediu.

- Azure Knight, espere! – berrou Rafael.

- Quem vem lá?

- Sou eu!

- Eu quem?

- O cara que te roubou a Soul Edge daquela vez! – comentou Rafael, tirando a máscara.

- Foi você! – e Nightmare vira-se para acertar o golpe em Rafael.

- Espere! Não vou deixá-lo matar o meu amigo! Eu vou derrotá-lo com meu Chicote Mata-Vampiros! – e Leon começou a chicotear a armadura de Nightmare. – Ué, não tá funcionando...

- Claro, eu não sou um vampiro, seu burrico! – revelou Nightmare.

- Mas eu sou! – e um vampiro mascarado vestido de vermelho adentrou a loja com a Soul Calibur.

- Ó! A Soul Calibur, a espada de meu arqui-inimigo! – exclamou Nightmare.

- Sim, mas agora ela está sob a minha posse! – disse o incógnito vampiro. – E eu vou matar você!

- Não, a Soul Calibur só pode fazer o bem, ela não pode ser usada para vinganças ou intuitos perversos! – explicou Rafael. – Diz no manual do fabricante.

- Eu nunca leio o manual do fabricante! – revelou o vampiro, deferindo o golpe certeiro contra Nightmare.

- Ooooh... – gemeu o cavaleiro anil enquanto caía no chão.

O elmo que se partiu voou da cabeça do cavaleiro, mostrando seu belo e rosado rosto germânico.

- Brunhilde! – exclamou Leon, reconhecendo o rapaz.

- Então... Nightmare é realmente a personalidade má de Siegfried! – deduziu Rinaldo.

- Dããã, isso qualquer um sabe, né! – comentou Rafael.

- Eu não, eu não jogo Soul Calibur. – explicou o vampiro incógnito.

- Nem eu, prefiro jogar Castlevania, Lament of Innocence! – revelou Leon. – O protagonista arrasa!

- Já eu gosto daquele senhor simpático que ajuda ele e fica dando as dicas para ele vencer os vampiros. Se não fosse ele, o protagonista não teria ido longe... – lembrou Rinaldo.

- Bem... eu ouvi minha mãe chamar, tchau! – e o misterioso vampiro transformou-se em morcego e foi embora.

- Acho que devemos voltar para o castelo, também... – lembrou Rafael.

**Parte 9**

Walter voltou para o castelo e ao entrar no saguão, encontrou Mathias parado em pé com os braços cruzados, emburrado.

- Posso saber onde o senhor foi com a Soul Calibur do Siegfried? – perguntou, irritado.

- Ah, só fui dar uma voltinha...

- Alguém podia ter te reconhecido! Você foi na forma de um morcegão, e com a espada do home, óbvio que qualquer ser com um neurônio solitário já teria deduzido que você é o vampiro que assola a região!

- Que nada, eu tava de máscara, ninguém me reconheceu! – respondeu Walter, tirando a faixinha vermelha que usava nos olhos. – E depois, eu confirmei que Nightmare e Siegfried são a mesma pessoa.

- Não me interesso por fofocas! Vou para o meu laboratório. – E Mathias subiu até seu escritório e se trancou lá dentro.

Como contaria a Leon? Existia alguma maneira de ser fiel à verdade sem correr o risco de perder uma amizade que valia tanto para ele?

- Pela luneta de Galileu, eu tentei! Eu tentei! Mas eu não consegui... não consegui dizer a Leon que eu sou o Drácula! Cada vez que essa palavra me vinha a boca, o destino me impedia. Como fazer para acabar com essa dúvida que me sufoca? – Mathias andava de um lado para o outro da peça, inquieto. – Já sei! Vou escrever em um pergaminho e deixar no quarto dele...

Mathias puxou um pergaminho e escreveu com sangue as palavras "Eu sou o Drácula", dobrou e foi até o quarto de Leon. Ele ainda não havia chegado. Passou o pergaminho pelo buraco da fechadura e depois foi embora, só então percebendo que por baixo da porta seria mais prático.

"Ele vai reconhecer a minha letra, e vai entender que fui eu quem fez a revelação. E eu vou poder observar de longe a reação dele e decidir se fujo e nunca mais apareço na frente dele ou se... ele vai me aceitar como eu sou", pensou Mathias consigo, indo para seu quarto e esperando o retorno de Leon.

Olhando pela janela ele pode ver Rafael e Leon retornando ao castelo com o corpo desacordado de Siegfried na armadura de Nightmare. Ficou ouvindo os passos ecoarem pelos corredores e câmaras e só saiu do quarto quando teve certeza de que Leon entrara em seu próprio quarto.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente da porta de Leon e espiou por baixo da porta o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, sem dar-se conta que a visão seria melhor se olhasse pelo buraco da fechadura.

Naquele momento Leon tirava a camisa, preparando-se para por o pijama. "Ó, não, eu não posso ver essa pouca vergonha!", pensou Mathias, cheio de pudores. Mas sua curiosidade para saber a reação do humano ao ler sua declaração foi maior. Seguiu observando por debaixo da porta.

Leon, então, tirou as botas, as meias, as calças gradativamente, jogando as peças de roupas no chão. Mathias já estava completamente envergonhado e rezando trinta ave-marias e cinco padres-nossos por tamanho pecado quando se deu conta que a fresta da porta só lhe permitia ver os dedões de Leon, não importando se ele estava com roupa ou sem elas.

"Deviam fazer frestas maiores", pensou consigo, lembrando que escutar também ajudaria. Colocou o ouvido na porta, ouvindo os passos de Leon lá dentro.

- Ahn, o que é isso? – exclamou Leon, aproximando-se da porta.

"Ó, não, fui descoberto!", lamentou Mathias, assustadamente. Mas percebeu que os passos pararam bem próximos à porta e depois se afastaram.

- Alguém esqueceu um pergaminho aqui... espera! Tá escrito "para o ex-barão, o Lorde Leon Belmont"... então deve ser pra mim! Vou abrir! – falou ele em voz alta, como fazem todos os personagens desavisados que não sabem que alguém está escutando por detrás da porta. – Ó, é a letra do Mat... vamos ver o que tá escrito e... POR TUPÃ! COMO MATHIAS PODE ME ESCONDER ISSO POR TANTO TEMPO? Preciso falar agora com ele!

Mathias levantou-se e correu para o seu quarto o mais rápido que o seu desespero permitiu. Fechou a porta e pegou uma mala no seu armário e a jogou na cama, abrindo-a. Depois começou a puxar o maior número de roupas possíveis e jogar em cima da mala, apressado.

- Preciso ir embora daqui! Leon me odeia! Ele vai tentar acabar comigo, e com aquele chicote mágico vai ser fácil... Ó, que desgraçada existência eterna é a minha! Meu melhor amigo... tentará me matar!

Mathias não pode conter uma furtiva lágrima em seu olho esquerdo, mas tentou focar-se na mala e não pensar em mais nada. Foi quando alguém bateu na porta, pediu licença e já foi entrando.

Leon havia se vestido muito rapidamente, colocando suas roupas de qualquer jeito na pressa de procurar o amigo. Trazia na mão o pergaminho amassado que Mathias o enviara e seu rosto estava uma indefinível expressão de surpresa.

- Leo, eu...

- Por que não me contou antes? – quis saber Leon. – Foi isso então que você fez durante os anos que ficamos afastados?

- Eu... tentei contar, mas... eu...

- Faculdade de Medicina!

- O quê?

- Você fez faculdade de Medicina e se formou sem nunca ter me contado nada!

- Como assim?

- Recebi sua cartinha dizendo que você é o Dr. Ácula! Você é um doutor e nem me falou! Eu sabia que esse seu ímpeto benevolente de ajudar as pessoas iam acabar de inclinando para uma profissão humanitária! Até está usando um pseudônimo para que ninguém o reconheça! Nada melhor do que fazer o bem anonimamente!

Mathias pegou o pergaminho das mãos de Leon e o abriu. Estava muito amassado por ter sido enfiado pela fechadura. Foi então que percebeu que entre o DR e o ÁCULA havia um pequeno furinho que parecia um ponto, provavelmente fora feito no momento em que Mathias tentava enfiá-lo pela fachadura. O pontinho separando a palavra dava mesmo a sensação de que estava escrito "Eu sou o Dr. Ácula".

- É, sim... eu fiz faculdade de medicina. – mentiu Mathias descaradamente.

- Mas... por que você estava fazendo as malas? Estava de mudança?

- Malas? Não, eu não! Eu só estava... polindo as malas, é isso.

- Com as roupas?

- Sim! Roupas são muito mais eficientes para polir objetos do que flanelas, paninhos e espanadores... – inventou Mathias.

- Se você diz... você é o gênio aqui! Mas me dá cá um abraço, amigão! A cada dia eu gosto mais de você! Vejo o quanto você é uma pessoa boa e honesta, incapaz de mentir ou fazer o mal para alguém... – e Leon precipitou-se para abraçar o amigo.

- Eu... não... – tentou desvencilhar-se Mathias, mas não conseguiu.

Leon deu um caloroso abraço em seu querido amigo, mas quando foi se afastar dele percebeu algo estranho em seu pescoço.

- Mat... o que são esses dois furinhos em seu pescoço? Parece uma... mordida de dois dentes pontudos!

- Ah... foi uma cobra que tentou morder meu tornozelo esses dias na Noite Eterna... mas eu defendi com a jugular.

- Ah! Mas ela pode ser venenosa! Você precisa ir para um hospital!

- Não precisa, eu sou vacinado.

- Ah, é, esqueci que você é médico! Bom... meus duplos parabéns! Por seu diploma de medicina e por seu título de Conde! Estou cada vez mais honrado de ser seu amigo, e nunca vou poder retribuir tamanha honra! A não ser matando o Drácula em sua homenagem...

- Não! Você não precisa fazer isso! Não precisa pôr sua vida em risco em tal empreitada...

- Não diga isso, meu caro amigo! Você já fez muito pelas pessoas, deixe-me fazer o bem à minha maneira!

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe! Quando eu trouxer a cabeça do Drácula em uma bandeja e mostrá-la para o povo de Valáquia, eu vou dizer que não teria conseguido nada sem você, meu caro amigo! Afinal, você me ensinou quase tudo que eu sei hoje, e você que comprovou a existência dessas vis criaturas que tanto nos tiram o sono!

- Leon, eu... não sei o que dizer.

- Não diga nada, amigo! Apenas durma o sono dos justos e sonhe com anjos... como eu também farei. Boa noite! – e Leon se retirou do quarto.

"Bosta", pensou Mathias, e foi para seu laboratório.

**PARTE 10**

Rafael tentava dormir, mas pressentia que algo estranho estava acontecendo em Castlevania. Primeiro Siegfried voltara a agir como Nightmare depois de alguns anos sem ter nenhuma recaída. Depois aquele vampiro estranho que aparecera com a Soul Calibur. Depois Mathias estava agindo tão estranhamente... Ouviu um uivo profano e ficou com medo de dormir sozinho. Correu para o quarto de Amy.

- Amy! Você já dormiu? – perguntou ele, entrando no quarto da menina.

- Já... – respondeu ela que, cansada da rave, dormia com a roupa de festa e tudo.

- Você ouviu esse uivo horripilante?

- Não...

- Papai vai ficar aqui para te proteger! Não precisa ficar com medinho... deve ter sido só um cachorro guaipeca faminto por aí...

- Anhé...

O uivo novamente ressoou pela noite, mais maligno que da primeira vez. Rafael entrou para debaixo das cobertas, escondeu a cabeça e começou a tremer.

- Ah, qualé, velho, você escolheu o quarto da Barbie porque quis, esse quarto maneiro é o meu quarto, tá ligado?

- É, mas papai veio aqui pra proteger a filhinha que não consegue dormir! – justificou Rafael, feliz. – Vou contar uma história pra você dormir.

- Ah, não! De novo?

- Era uma vez um belo príncipe chamado Rafael! – Amy tapou a cabeça com o travesseiro no intuito de dormir. Rafael seguiu contando sua história de ninar favorita sobre o príncipe Rafael. – Ele vivia em um lindo palacete na França e era o melhor espadachim que o mundo já ouvira falar!

Depois de meia hora de lenga-lenga, Amy colocou alguns travesseiros para fazer volume na cama e saiu de fininho, deixando Rafael contando sua linda história para as paredes. Saiu caminhando pelos corredores, insone. Caminhando pelos corredores e observando os quadros nas paredes, a menina não percebeu por onde ia e bateu-se com uma pessoa que ela já conhecia de outros jogos.

- Ah, me desculpe Amy, eu estava distraído. – justificou Siegfried.

- Não consegue dormir? – perguntou a menina.

- Não. Tive um sonho ruim com o Azure Knight.

- Não diga...

- E você? Também teve um pesadelo?

- Não, mas se continuasse no meu quarto ia ter um pesadelo com o príncipe Rafael...

- Ah, não é aquele príncipe francês que morava num palacete e era o melhor espadachim que o mundo já conheceu? – perguntou Siegfried, empolgado.

- Esse mesmo... – respondeu Amy, sem emoção.

- O Rafa me contou essa história quando eu era criança! Desde então meu sonho era conhecer o príncipe Rafael e me tornar tão bom espadachim quanto ele!

Pausa dramática.

- O meu pai inventou essa história, Siegfried. – dedurou Amy.

- Ah! Quer dizer que o príncipe Rafael não existe? – surpreendeu-se Siegfried, que havia crescido inspirado por essa fantástica lenda que só ele e Amy conheciam. – Droga. Agora você vai dizer que Papai Noel também não existe...

- Não. Era o meu pai disfarçado...

- Por isso que eu nunca ganhava o que pedia sob o pretexto de não ter sido um bom menino... – deduziu Siegfried, sabiamente.

- Bom... mas já que estamos acordados, vamos dar uma volta pelo castelo.

- Tá bom. Eu tô com medo de voltar a dormir, mesmo... tem um lobo uivando enlouquecido nas proximidades do castelo.

Amy e Siegfried se puseram a caminhar pelos sombrios corredores de Castlevania, quando sem querer pararam em frente ao laboratório de Mathias, que estava com a porta aberta porque Walter nunca a fechava depois de entrar. Os dois discutiam. Ambos decidiram ficar ouvindo a conversa, porque adoravam fofoca e assuntos alheios.

- Onde você estava com a cabeça quando escreveu essa merda para o Leon? – gritou Walter. – Você sabe o que ele vai fazer quando descobrir que você é o Drácula?

- Mas ele não entendeu, ele achou que estava escrito Dr. Ácula, e agora acha que eu sou médico! – tentou explicar Mathias.

- Mesmo assim! Ele viu sua mordida no pescoço, ele viu você com a taça de sangue na mão, ele já percebeu que você não sai mais de dia e passa a noite acordado, e já deve ter percebido que seus caninos estão mais afiados! Logo ele vai deduzir que Dr. Ácula é, na verdade, Drácula!

Amy e Siegfried espantaram-se com tal revelação. Então seu anfitrião era, na verdade, o famoso Lorde Drácula, que assombrava o povoado de Valáquia?

- Pelo olho solitário de Odin! – exclamou Siegfried. – Temos que contar isso ao Leon! – disse ele a Amy.

- Que metido que você é, Sieg! Deixe que os dois se acertem... – comentou Amy.

- Mas se ele vai atrás do Drácula, nada mais justo que ele saiba sua verdadeira identidade, ainda mais sendo ele seu melhor amigo! – justificou o alemão.

- Tem razão... me convenceu. Vamos contar ao Leon.

Nesse momento Walter se virou e viu os dois intrusos na porta.

- Vocês dois! O que estão fazendo aí? – perguntou.

- Nada... só tomando um ar... – mentiu Siegfried mentirosamente.

- O que vocês ouviram da conversa? – quis saber Walter.

- Nada de mais! Só algo sobre o Mathias ser o Lorde Drácula... – respondeu Siegfried.

- É, mas a gente não ia contar para o Leon! – mentiu Amy.

- E não vão poder mesmo, estando mortos! – e Walter avançou em direção aos dois.

- Walter, não! – e Mathias tentou impedir o colega, mas Walter já havia se transformado em um enorme morcego.

- AAHH! Siegfried! Cadê a sua Soul Calibur?

- Não sei! Pegaram ela essa noite!

- Ela está comigo, germânico mortal! – respondeu Walter, mostrando a espada sagrada.

- Devolva! Eu custei mais de quadro edições do jogo pra conseguir pegar essa espada, você não pode tomá-la de mim assim!

- Posso e vou matar os dois com ela!

Walter perseguiu o casal até o saguão, onde derrubou Amy.

- Vai morrer, pirralha! – disse, levantando a espada em direção à Amy.

A menina deu um grito estridente agudo e fechou os olhos, pressentindo que esses seriam seus últimos instantes. Contudo, ouviu um barulho de chicote estalando no ar e a lâmina não encostou em sua alva pele. Abriu os olhos e viu que Leon estava em pé entre ela e o vampiro que voava.

- Para trás, besta do apocalipse! Eu sabia, Wiltom, que você era um vampiro! Na verdade eu suspeitava isso desde o momento em que o vi sugando o sangue de um transeunte no centro de Valáquia e depois se metamorfoseando em um grande morcego e voltando para o castelo! E agora isso só comprova minha suspeita! Você é o cúmplice do Drácula, Wilmar Bernhuppert!

- É uma pena que você não vai viver para contar isso pra ninguém! Eu vou matar os três! – e Walter deu um golpe no chão com a Soul Calibur fazendo com que Amy e Leon voassem contra a parede e caíssem inconsciente. – Venci.

- Não cante vitória ante da hora, enquanto ainda tiver um homem em pé! – bradou Siegfried, juntando chicote mágico de Leon. – Eu não vou falhar, nem que tenha que sacrificar a minha vida! Chega de pesadelos! Nunca mais eu vou me curvar para as vontades dos outros! Minha vida não é para você tirá-la! – gritou ele, na mesma entonação que usava no vídeo-game.

- Quanta frase decorada! Nem para mudar de uma edição para a outra... – comentou Walter, empunhando a Soul Calibur novamente. – Adeus, Herr Kartoffeln! – e ele desceu a espada com força.

- É Schtauffen! – corrigiu o alemão, atacando Walter com o chicote de Leon de forma heróica e épica, em slow motion. Mas errou e acabou acertando a própria testa e caindo desmaiado.

- Que gente mais burra...

- Agora somos só nós dois... Walter! – falou uma voz firme, vindo do andar superior.

- Mathias? Você vai ter a capacidade de me enfrentar?

- Sim. Você arruinou com a minha vida, Walter! – e Mathias se colocou em frente ao vampiro que flutuava. – Matou meu melhor amigo, matou dois dos meus hóspedes...

- E agora que eu tenho a Soul Calibur e a Pedra Filosofal... também posso matar você, Mathias Cronqvist!

- Pois tente! – Mathias elevou-se no ar e empunhou a Soul Edge que ele conseguiu sabe-se lá onde.

- IÁÁÁÁ! – gritou Walter, indo de encontro com Mathias.

- IÁÁÁÁ! – gritou Mathias, indo de encontro com Walter.

Mas o lustre do teto caiu em cima de Walter e ele morreu.

- O quê? Mas como o lustre foi cair, a cordinha tava emperrada... – comentou Mathias para si mesmo.

- Ops... foi sem querer... – comentou Jean-Eugène. – Me desculpe, monsieur Cronqvist... eu estava com insônia e resolvi limpar o teto e, para isso, tive que me segurar no lustre. Mas ele ficou pesado demais e acabou desabando... sorte que consegui me segurar na escada a tempo. – e o velho apontou para a escada próxima ao local onde o lustre estava pendurado.

- Mas... o que você usou para limpar o luste?

- Uma aguinha da boa que o meu amigo Rinaldo Gandolfi me emprestou. Eu fui até a lojinha de conveniências dele comprar lustra-móveis e lembrei que fomos colegas na aula de capoeira há muitos e muitos anos atrás, em nossa juventude esquecida.

- Então você e o velho Gandolfi já se conheciam...? – intrigou-se Mathias, pegando a garrafinha das mãos do velho Jean-Eugène. – Argh, que nojo, isso é água-benta! – e ele devolveu a garrafinha.

- Lustra que é uma beleza! – justificou Jean-Eugène, mostrando o lustre brilhando novinho em folha.

- Por isso que o Walter morreu... não agüentou o cheiro de água benta.

- O quê? Que tragédia aconteceu nesse saguão enquanto eu limpava o lustre? – surpreendeu-se o velho. – Ó, não! A pequena mademoiselle Amy! Ela morreu? Essa não! Se ela morrer, o monsieur Rafael tem um siricutico nervoso, um ataque, um peripaque, um chilique, um treco, um troço, um...

- Já entendi! Peraí que eu resolvo...

Mathias se aproximou de Amy, Siegfried e Leon, que jaziam meio mortos num canto do saguão, e encostou a mão em suas frontes. Os três recobraram a consciência.

- Nossa! Então você é médico mesmo, como o monsieur Belmont havia dito antes.

- Não é bem isso... – comentou Mathias, levantando Leon que recobrava a consciência. – Eu... não sou médico. Eu sou o... Conde Drácula.

- O quê? – falou Leon em um fio de voz.

Jean-Eugène saiu do saguão de fininho, seguido por Siegfried, que pegou a Soul Calibur e se mandou, e Amy, que pegou a Soul Edge e se mandou também. "Vou vender no E-Bay", pensou ela, levando a espada para o seu quarto.

- Você... é o...

- Sim. Desculpe-me não ter contado antes, querido amigo... eu tentei, eu juro que tentei, mas tive medo de perder sua amizade.

- Então... você...

- Pode me odiar... pode até me matar com o seu chicote mágico. Sem a sua amizade eu não tenho mais interesse nenhum em viver, ainda mais uma vida imortal longa e sofrida.

- Você é o... Drácula...

- Acabe logo com isso, Leon! Não agüento mais essa agonia...

- Então você... é o conde...

- Pare de repetir isso! – e Mathias alcançou o chicote para Leon.

- VOCÊ É O CONDE DRÁCULA!

- Eu sei...

- CARA, ME DÁ UM AUTÓGRAFO?

- O quê?

- AAHH! Eu sou amigo do Conde Drácula! O verdadeiro Conde Drácula! Vou ganhar milhões de seguidores no Twitter!

- Pelo vitruviano de da Vinci, o homem enlouqueceu!

- Mathias, por isso você escondeu o seu segredo! Tinha medo dos paparazzi e de enfrentar a fama! Mas não se preocupe, se você quiser, eu viro o seu empresário!

- Não fale besteiras, Leon! Isso é um assunto sério!

- Você será o Conde Drácula e eu posso usar o pseudônimo de... Van Helsing, o que você acha?

- Péssimo.

- Podemos até fingir que somos inimigos mortais, e que eu sou um caça-vampiros, vai dar muita publicidade! Vamos ficar ricos e famosos! E vão fazer jogos temáticos com a gente!

- Já tem jogos temáticos com a gente...

- Posso virar imortal também?

- Pode... o Walter morreu e não vai mais poder usar a Pedra Filosofal, mesmo.

- Cara,você é um gênio! Tenho muito orgulho de ser seu amigo! – comentou Leon, subindo as escadas com seu amigo imortal Mathias.

E todos viveram felizes para sempre! Fim!

EPÍLOGO:

Amy voltou para o seu quarto, abriu a porta devagar para não acordar seu pai que provavelmente estava dormindo. Mas ela se enganara. Ele ainda estava contando a história do príncipe Rafael para as paredes sem se dar conta de que ela estivera fora do quarto todo esse tempo.

A menina voltou de fininho para a cama e entrou debaixo das cobertas no lugar onde antes estiveram os travesseiros.

- ...e o belo príncipe foi nomeado rei e virou o melhor rei que o mundo já conheceu! Fim! – terminou Rafael, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Lindo, pai, agora volte para o quarto da Barbie e me deixe dormir e ter lindos sonhos com o príncipe Rafael...

- Já passou o medinho? Vai dormir mais tranqüila agora? – perguntou ele, cobrindo-a com o edredom.

- Muito.

- Então boa noite, florzinha!

E Rafael apagou a luz e foi para o seu quarto do outro lado do corredor.

- Fiz bem em escolher o quarto perto do dela... assim posso protegê-la de todo mal! – pensou consigo, entrando no quarto.

Foi quando notou que Siegfried estava deitado em sua cama, com um pijama do Ben10 e um ursinho de pelúcia com uma touquinha de dormir.

- Sieg? O que tá fazendo aqui?

- Na verdade eu fiquei com medo de dormir sozinho... começou a trovejar e tinha um lobo uivando...

- Tá, você pode dormir comigo essa noite. – permitiu Rafael, ajeitando-se nas cobertas.

- Rafa?

- Quê?

- Posso pedir mais uma coisinha?

- Pode.

- Conta a história do príncipe Rafael?

- Claro! Eu adoro essa história! Era uma vez um belo e nobre príncipe chamado Rafael! Ele vivia em um palacete na França...

E a história acalentou o coração do nosso herói até que ambos caíssem no sono e todos os atuais moradores de Castlevania vivessem felizes para sempre com a espada mágica Soul Calibur. Ah, a Soul Edge foi vendida no Ebay pela Amy e um tal de Algol a comprou.

FIM

36


End file.
